Un buen villano que todo cuento de hadas necesita
by Peony Bolger
Summary: Hay gente que dice que no hay mayor felicidad que la de un niño en una tienda de dulces, como fue el caso de Hansel y Gretel, del cuento infantil. Y un niño estando en una fábrica de dulces sería más feliz aún. Pero cuando se trata de una fábrica de dulces abandonada, y hay ahí un villano peligroso que busca terminar el cuento de hadas en tragedia, hay muchos motivos para temer.


Apenas se podía con la oscuridad. Claudette abrió los ojos, aterrada. Estaba en el mismo lugar que recordaba, frío y duro. Miró a su lado y ahí permanecía Max, su hermano, aterrado. Ambos se habían quedado dormidos.

Claudette apenas recordaba lo que sucedió. Ella y Max estaban en el internado cuando de pronto vino alguien a la habitación y los secuestró. Fueron llevados a ese lugar sin ninguna explicación alguna. Tenían frío, miedo, y más que nada, hambre. Mucha hambre. Antes de dormir, Max y Claudette encontraron unos dulces en el suelo y empezaron a comer.

Claudette se sentía mal. Tenía sueño. Veía todo oscuro. Su hermano, que se había despertado, le preguntaba dónde estaban. Pero Claudette apenas oía su voz. Y cuando ella intentaba hablar, su voz apenas se oía. Se sentía frágil. Max estaba preocupado

-¿Me oyes? –Preguntó Claudette apenas.

-Muy despacio –respondió Max entre lágrimas–. Me cuesta hablar, no escucho bien.

De pronto, ambos oyeron pasos. Si no hubieran estado tan desorientados hubieran oído las pisadas antes. Se acercó un hombre. No era quién los había secuestrado. Su secuestrador había sido un hombre de cabello claro. El hombre que venía tenía el cabello castaño y ojos aterradores.

-¿Cómo están? –Preguntó el hombre– ¡Oh! Veo que tenían hambre. Se han comido todos los dulces que les tenía. No se preocupen. Traje más –Lanzó los dulces al suelo. Max la tomó y empezó a comer.

-¡¿Quién es usted?! –Gritó Claudette– ¡¿Por qué estamos acá?!

-¿Quién soy yo? Soy el villano que todo cuento de hadas necesita. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Claudette Bruhl y él es Max –contestó ella temiendo pensar qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera contestado.

-Mal, mal –dijo el villano, sonriente–. Tú eres Gretel. Tú hermano es Hansel. Hansel y Gretel. Linda historia, ¿no? Dos niños perdidos dejan un rastro de migajas para que los encuentren, pero llegan a una casa de dulces. ¿A ti te gusta ese cuento, pequeño?

-Sí… –Respondió Max asustado. Ese villano parecía el demonio en persona.

-¿Se sienten mal? –Preguntó el villano sonriente– ¿Les cuesta hablar, oír o ver? Mírense. Tienen las narices rojas. ¿Se sienten débiles? ¿Se les están debilitando el cabello y las uñas? Estaban durmiendo. No podrá dormir, por más que lo intenten. Cuando los niños comen muchos dulces empiezan a sentirse mal. Fue eso lo que le pasó a Hansel cuando la bruja lo alimentó. Lo debilitó.

-Quiero irme a casa –dijo Claudette.

-¿Para qué? Hansel y Gretel estaban perdidos, querían volver a casa también. Pero cuando encontraron la casa hecha de dulces, rápidamente olvidaron su hogar. ¿Y qué es mejor que una casa hecha de dulces? Una fábrica de dulces. Aquí la gente hace muchos dulces como los que ustedes están comiendo.

-No parece un lugar donde hagan dulces –dijo Max.

-Bueno, ya no hacen dulces aquí, pero sí los hacían –respondió el villano–. Adiós.

-¡Toda historia que tiene un villano tiene un héroe! –Gritó Max furioso mientras el villano se alejaba– ¡Nos rescatará!

El villano se detuvo, dándoles la espalda y se dio la vuelta. No estaba enojado, sino feliz– Sí, vendrá alguien a rescatarlos. Todos creerán que es el héroe. ¿Pero saben, pequeños? No lo es. Es mi secuaz, mi ayudante. Vendrá con sus amigos para rescatarlos. Va a fingir que los salvó, que quiere ayudarlos, pero cuando menos lo esperen, él los traerá de vuelta a mí. ¿Quieren eso? Entonces cuídense de mi ayudante. Porque posiblemente lo vean pronto.

-¡Estás mintiendo! –Gritó Claudette mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

-¿En serio? –Dijo el villano sonriente– Espera a que llegue. Es alto, tiene cabello oscuro, usa una chaqueta larga negra y una bufanda azul. Lo vas a reconocer en cuanto lo veas. Algunos le dicen Sir Alardelot, pero no es necesario que escuches su nombre para reconocerlo. En fin, ¡adiós pequeños! Y coman muchos dulces, es su oportunidad. Les prometo que nadie les castigará por haber comido tanto.

El hombre se fue y los niños comieron, agonizando de hambre. Al comer, a pesar de sentirse peor que antes, se saciaban. Siguieron así durante largas horas. Todo el tiempo Claudette permaneció con los ojos abiertos, intentando dormir, sin poder lograrlo. El villano tenía razón. Por más que intentara, ella no podía dormir. Tal vez todo lo que había visto el villano era cierto.

Claudette se quedó sentada mirando a Max, acostado, apoyado sobre ella, que cerró los ojos. Ambos tenían la boca llena de chocolate. Sintió envidia por él al ver que podía dormir. Cuando Claudette volvió a oír pasos, se asustó e intentó despertar a su hermano, empujándolo. Se sentía demasiado agotada para hablar. Lo empujó a más no poder, puso su mano encima del rostro de su hermano, pero éste no despertaba.

Los pasos se oyeron y de pronto Claudette vio un haz de luz tan fuerte que la encegueció por un momento. Se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una linterna. Se agachó ante ella una mujer de tez oscura y cabello rizado. No parecía ser colaboradora del villano.

-¡Por aquí! –Gritó la mujer hacia sus espaldas. Llegó más gente con uniformes alumbrando a los niños con las linternas– No te preocupes, pequeña. Todo estará bien ahora.

-¿Mi hermano…? –Preguntó Claudette al ver que Max no se movía.

-Estará bien, lo prometo.

Claudette y Max fueron llevados inmediatamente hacia el hospital. La niña logró salir ilesa, ya estaba completamente a salvo. Su hermano fue el que tuvo problemas. Max tuvo que quedarse en el hospital en terapia intensiva. Ahora, Claudette se sentía sola. A pesar de ser dos años mayor que Max, ella tenía mucho miedo estando separada de él. Temía por Max y por ella misma.

Cuando salió del hospital fue llevada a un edificio lleno de policías. Ahí la mujer de tez oscura con otras personas más. Le hicieron muchas preguntas. Quién los había llevado ahí, qué recordaba. Todo lo que había sucedido. No podía recordar mucho. No mencionó al villano, tenía terror de delatarlo. Si no decía nada, tal vez el ayudante del villano no la vendría a buscar.

-Gracias por las respuestas, linda. Te has portado muy bien. Ahora pasará más gente a hacerte preguntas, será rápido. Lo prometo –dijo la mujer de cabello rizado y piel morena mientras dejaba la habitación. Otra mujer quedó cuidando a Claudette, sobándole la espalda para tranquilizarla. Claudette esperó mirando sus propios zapatos.

Pensó en cómo estaría su hermano. ¿Por qué no había despertado cuando fueron a rescatarlos? ¿Estaría bien ahora? ¿Se habría despertado? ¿Lo volvería a ver pronto? ¿El villano se habría olvidado de ellos…?

La puerta se abrió y entraron un par de personas. Claudette sabía que le harían tal vez las mismas preguntas que ya había respondido. Estaba tan triste que siguió mirando sus zapatos, avergonzada de mostrar sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas.

-Claudette, yo… –Dijo uno de los hombres que entraron. La niña levantó la mirada. Era un hombre alto, que tenía una chaqueta negra muy larga y tenía una bufanda azul puesta. Y cabello oscuro.

-¡Aaah! –Chilló Claudette de la forma más aguda que pudo. Era presa del pánico. El ayudante del villano había venido a buscarla, tal como el villano les había dicho. El ayudante venía a secuestrarla y regresarla con el villano. ¿Y si ya había secuestrado a Max…?

-No, no, sé que ha sido difícil para ti –dijo el ayudante intentando tranquilizarla. El villano había acertado en todo, todos trataban al secuaz como uno más, no como quién realmente era. Fingía que la estaba ayudando, que era un héroe. Claudette siguió chillando todo el momento sin parar–. Claudette, escúchame…

Desesperada, Claudette lo indicó. Quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de quién era ese hombre. Debían detenerlo, y al villano también.

-Fuera. ¡Largo! –Gritó uno de los hombres al ayudante del villano mientras arrastraba al secuaz fuera de la habitación. El ayudante se quedó mirando a la niña atónito, como si no entendiera qué estaba sucediendo. Todos los que entraron, se fueron inmediatamente.

Claudette siguió gritando y apuntando al secuaz que se largaba, mirándola aún. La mujer al lado de Claudette siguió sobando la espalda de la niña para calmarla, pero Claudette no se pudo tranquilizar. Estaba en shock. No volvió a decir otra palabra por mucho tiempo. Temía hablar.

Y cada segundo del resto de su vida temió a que el secuaz o el villano regresaran.


End file.
